


if death is the last appointment

by epilogues



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epilogues/pseuds/epilogues
Summary: then we’re all just sitting in the waiting room





	if death is the last appointment

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr anon requested: _if you were church, I’d get on my knees + peterick for the writing prompts_

The grass is wet, already soaking through his jeans as he drops to the ground, but Pete doesn’t really notice. He had told himself that it would be a quick visit today. He was supposed to stop by for maybe five minutes, but then he reread the name etched into the stone and his knees buckled. 

It’s only been three weeks. There are still mountains upon mountains of flowers and cards and candles, so many that the stone itself is barely visible. Pete traces a hand against the petals of a rose that’s just starting to wilt and hates everything. 

For a moment, he’s overcome with the familiar anger, the knowledge that there’s nothing he can do but sit here, and he throws a punch at the ground like it’s going to do anything but bruise his knuckles more. 

A million lyrics have been swirling around in his head for the past three weeks, but Pete hasn’t written a single one down. Better forgotten than unsung, right?

Pete takes a deep breath and forces himself to stand. He’s already been here way longer than he intended; he’s meeting with Andy and Joe later to write a statement and he’d like to be a functional person for that. And so he walks away, leaving Patrick under the dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback makes my day :D


End file.
